1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a pixel array module and a flat display apparatus.
2. Related Art
The development of the display technology makes the human beings easily receive a lot of information through the display apparatus and thus enriches the life of human beings. In addition, the information transfer speed is also increased.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional flat display apparatus, such as a liquid crystal display apparatus, which has a liquid crystal display panel 1. The liquid crystal display panel 1 mainly includes a pixel array 11, a scan line driving circuit 12 and a data line driving circuit 13. The pixel array 11 has a glass substrate G01 and a plurality of thin film transistors TFT01 disposed on the glass substrate G01. The scan line driving circuit 12 is electrically connected to the gate of the thin film transistor TFT01. The data line driving circuit 13 is electrically connected to the source of the thin film transistor TFT01 to control the pixel transmission undertaken by the thin film transistor TFT01. Furthermore, an image frame is constituted according to three primary colors (red, green and blue). The scan line driving circuit 12 and the data line driving circuit 13 are electrically connected to the pixel array 11 through a plurality of scan lines and a plurality of data lines, respectively. Therefore, the scan lines and the data lines have to be disposed on the glass substrate G01. In order to prevent the scan lines and the data lines from influencing the image display quality of the liquid crystal display panel 1, however, a black matrix usually serves as a suitable shield. Thus, the black matrix lowers a portion of transmission, thereby decreasing the aperture ratio of the liquid crystal display panel 1 so that the best image display effect cannot be obtained.
Therefore, it is an important subject to provide a flat display apparatus that has an increased aperture ratio to enhance the displayed image quality.